Adieux
by Akagamie
Summary: Il est parti en laissant Black avec ce mot: Adieux. Un mot que Black c'est à détester. OS Drabble shonen-ai


**Auteur : Akagamie**

**Rating : K **

**Disclaimer : -une LicencededroitPokémon sauvage apparaît !**

** - Akagamie lance hyperball**

** - Râââh sa y était presque !**

** - LicencededroitPokémon sauvage s'enfuit!**

** ._.**

**Blabla : Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes qui pourrait rester.**

**Sinon, c'est la fin de l'année, c'est une période de stress pour certains ou d'annonce ( de deux mois!) de liberté ainsi que de soleil et de plage pour d'autres, pour moi c'est période d'adieux. Eh oui. Mes amis (et plus) vont s'en aller pour poursuivre leurs études (tant mieux pour eux, non?) et je ne pense pas les revoir avant longtemps, voir jamais. **

**Je sais que je ne fais pas souvent mais une petite playlist pour la route :**

**-Passager : Let her go**

**-N's farwell**

**-Emotion remasted (pokémon)**

**Bref, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Black était assit sur un banc, face à la grande roue de Méanville. Il regardait les gens faire la queue pour l'attraction, guettant une chevelure verte dans la foule. Il se trouvait ridicule. Comme s'Il allait venir faire un tour dans cette ville, comme s'Il allait se diriger vers lui parce qu'il était assis sur un banc en l'attendant. Parce qu'il espérait L'apercevoir, Le voir, Le revoir. Alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était fini, avant même d'avoir commencé vraiment.

« Adieux »

Adieux. Il déteste ce mot, il le haït. Ce mot qui met fin à toutes histoires, à leur histoire. À tout ce qui était avant, reléguant leur rencontre, leurs aventures à des souvenirs. Il ne Le reverrait plus. Pourtant, dans son cœur, il a mal. Mal d'espoir, mal de continuer à croire qu'ils se retrouveraient.  
La file diminuait un peu. Pas de cheveux verts. Black était toujours seul sur son banc. Son nez le piquait, les larmes montaient, mais il ne pleurait pas.

« Adieux »

Ce mot lui fait mal, sonnant comme une promesse non tenue. Un serment muet qui promettait des rires, des peines, des touts et des riens partagés.  
Il lui avait demandé de faire de son rêve une réalité... Mais s'il n'était pas là pour le voir, comment le saurait-il ?

« Adieux »

À cause de ces sept lettres, à cause de ce seul mot, il a perdu sa motivation, il ne combat plus, ni les dresseurs, ni la vie. Ses Pokémons le regardent d'un air triste. À eux aussi, il avait promis la victoire. Et à cause de ce mot, cette promesse aussi, c'est envolé.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Black l'essuya d'une geste rageur, enfonça sa casquette sur ses yeux, se leva et commença à marcher pour sortir du parc. Il sentait les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il accéléra le pas. Il sentait les larmes qui fuyaient son visage. Il courut jusqu'à la maison qu'il partageait avec son amie. Une fois la porte passée et refermée, il s'effondra. Assit sur le sol, adossé contre le battant, la tête entre les genoux, replié sur lui-même, il donnait libre cours à ses pleurs.

« Adieux »

Ce mot sonne en lui. Il fait résonner le vide de sa présence manquante. Les larmes l'épuisent, le vident. Il est creux.

« Adieux »

« Adieux »

« Adieux »

Le mot tourne en lui, prenant toute la place, absorbant tous ses espoirs.  
La poignée tourna, il renifla en essuyant ses larmes puis se redressa. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Bianca. Elle le regarda avant de la prendre dans ses bras et commença à le bercer doucement. Elle percevait ses réticences à se laisser aller comme à chaque fois, mais elle sentait tout de même les larmes mouiller lentement son épaule.  
Au bout d'un moment, la blonde lui prit les mains en le forçant à lui faire face et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Il faut que tu passes à autre chose maintenant. Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, tu es en train de te détruire. Pour toi, et pour nous...»

Black ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était dans le vrai. Mais son absence le ronge. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait pris de l'assurance sous la tutelle de Kateleeria.

« Tu as le droit de l'oublier... »

« Adieux »

Ce mot lui enlève tout espoir de le revoir. Mais... Il lui laisse la liberté de se reconstruire, de laisser le temps faire son office, non ? Bianca a raison, il a le droit, non, le devoir de se relever. Pour lui-même, ses amis et poux Lui aussi. Mais il ne veut pas L'oublier non plus, oublier les souvenirs qu'il partage avec Lui.

« Adieux »

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce mot...

* * *

**C'était l'instant déprime !**

**Bon sinon, vous en avez pensez quoi ?**


End file.
